The Once and Future King
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: WARNING: SEASON 3 SPOILERS  'Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become; become king.' This story is set straight after Season 3. No Slash, Arthur/Gwen relationship!
1. The Sword in the Stone Part 1

**AN – Season 3 - What an epic finale! I loved it; and the kiss at the end nearly breaks me down in tears, along with the music; and the hesitation when Merlin says 'Become King' because he knows that will mean his destiny is fulfilled. It is a beautiful end. Anyway; on with the story :)**

**The Sword in the Stone**

'Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become; become king.' Merlin looked at Arthur for his reaction. A few months ago Arthur believed he would not be ready to be king for another few years yet, but now he believed that his time may come sooner than expected.

Turning to look at his servant the Prince replied – 'Who knows what the future will bring.' Arthur said with a slight smile on his face.

As six horses entered through the gates Uther Pendragon looked out at his son to see him smiling. He was sat with Merlin next to him, not behind as a servant should be. He had even seen them exchange some words, Arthur laughing and shoving Merlin playfully before becoming more solemn, Uther wished he knew what his son had said. The next thing he saw was rising and heading over to the new knights. He had been surprised when Arthur had forgiven him so easily for not telling the truth, but what he saw next surprised him even more.

Arthur reached Guinevere's horse just as she started to climb off, eventually using Arthur for balance. Arthur immediately captured Gwen's lips into a kiss, Elyan laughing at his sister as Merlin looked at the two complete opposites, yet the same, with a thoughtful expression.

Standing up the young warlock walked up the stairs, into the castle and up to help with the clear up, noticing Gwaine behind him Merlin stopped for a second.

'I thought you didn't want to become a knight. What made you change your mind?' Merlin asked curiously.

'Arthur isn't that bad I guess; for a royal anyway.' Merlin laughed gently and the pair continued walking to the throne room to help clear up.

-XOX-

Arthur watched he servant walk away with Gwaine following. Something was wrong with Merlin, but Arthur didn't know what, and right now, he didn't want to know either. He walked up to his chambers, having just invited Gwen round for dinner. Entering his chambers he saw Merlin sat at his table waiting.

'I've been told to tell you there is still no sign of Morgana or Morgause. The rubble is almost completely cleared, and your father wishes to eat with you tonight.' Merlin said.

'Well that's tough, because I'm eating with Gwen tonight.'

'Arthur, I can't go and tell the king that you would rather dine with a serving girl than him, however much she means to you.'

'Fine, I'll dine with Gwen tomorrow. Tell my father I'll be ready in an hour.' Merlin just nodded and walked out of his room. Arthur sighed knowing he should be glad that his father at least wanted to dine with him; however he was just annoyed because he had ruined the chance to spend the evening with the woman he loves.

-XOX-

Merlin knocked gently on the door to the kings chambers.

'He said he will be ready in an hour sire.' Merlin said and the king nodded before turning round.

'Thank you Merlin; for everything; even though you have no skill with a blade you always stay loyal to my son. You will not be needed to serve tonight. I shall get one of my own servants to do it for both me and Arthur.' Merlin looked surprised at the king thanking him, let alone knowing his name.

'No sire, thank you. You appointed me as his servant, and I am eternally grateful for it.' Merlin bowed a proper bow before leaving the room.

Arthur walked into the great hall and sat opposite his father, trying not to show his annoyance.

'No Arthur, come and sit down here.' Uther said seeing his son preparing to sit. 'Firstly Arthur, I wish to apologise to you. I should have been honest with you about Morgana,' Uther said as the servants dished them out food. 'I did not realise she had magic, but I know that you should have known more about her. She has proven beyond doubt that magic is still evil.' Arthur held his hand up for his father to stop talking, and he was amazed when Uther did stop.

'Father, I understand your point of view on magic, I mean I know it killed my mother, but I do not believe that all magic is evil. In the past few years I have come close to death, I don't know how many times, however, I have been saved by magic. I believe that not all magic is evil, however it is like a sword, and only the wielder can choose how they use it, whether they use it to protect or attack.' Arthur lent back in his chair and sighed, no longer interested in his meal.

'That may be your judgement now, but in time you will come to realise just how evil magic is.' Uther said, looking carefully at his sons' reaction. Finally he continued, 'Since you have returned there are a couple of things that I wish to bring up, firstly; the fact that you knighted four non nobles.'

'Father, they of all people showed there nobility to me. Lancelot has shown it for a second time, and Gwaine has saved my life at least once. Without Percival Gwaine, Gaius, Leon, Elyan and I wouldn't be here, neither would Gwen.' He added in an afterthought.

'That brings me onto the second topic of discussion Arthur. This servant, I thought it was magic that drew you to her.'

'That is what it may be, but this is not recent father. I have loved Gwen for at least two years. I can not imagine anyone else being my queen.'

'I shall tell you of my decision in due course. Meanwhile, I wish to talk to you about your manservant – Mer-' Uther didn't complete his sentence as the servants fled from the room.

'I am Vitend, and I wish to tell you, Prince Arthur of a prophecy, the prophecy of the Once and Future King. The prophecy speaks of a young prince who has a sorcerer protecting him. There destinies are entwined and he will help the prince to become king. The prophecy has started to come true. The time of the Once and Future King is near…'

-XOX-

It was late into the night when Merlin left Camelot with just a sword, running off into the distance.

'Just where do you think your off to Merlin,' said a jokey voice. Merlin turned to see Lancelot propped against the tree to one side of him, and Gwaine on the other.

'You two should be back in Camelot, not out here.'

'Just because the battles over, it doesn't mean we'll disobey the Prince's orders Merlin,' Lancelot said. Of course Merlin would be under constant watch to make sure he was OK.

'Look, Lancelot can follow, but you need to go back to Camelot Gwaine.' Merlin sighed.

'Just because you're going to use magic Merlin doesn't mean I have to go,' Merlin turned to stare at Gwaine.

'You knew?'

'Of course, no one is that interested in a couple of plates and a bench just before it flies somewhere Merlin,' Merlin looked confused before remembering. In the bar brawl he had made plates fly.

'Fine, just don't tell Arthur yet please.' The trio walked off with Merlin in the lead. Silently they treaded, careful not to wake any animals.

They came to a stop in front of a big stone, where the moon light just shone on it. Merlin raised the sword, looking at the hilt his eyes blazed gold as fire seemed to skim across them. Finally he plunged the sword deep into the stone. Lancelot and Gwaine wondering what he was doing with such a fine blade.

**AN – Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you reading my other story – 'Promise of Return' there will be more to it, at the moment I am in the middle of writing the next chapter.**

**Please review! **

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	2. Slip Ups

**Slip Ups.**

Merlin crawled into bed extremely exhausted. He had about five hours before Arthur would want his breakfast and he intended to make sure that he was on time. He had spent the last few hours filling Lancelot and Gwaine in on what had happened while they had been away, Lancelot needing more information than Gwaine. Merlin fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken an hour later by a deep voice.

'Merrlin, Merrrllliiiinn.'

Sighing Merlin rose out of bed, his tired eyes taking in little of his surroundings as he ran out to the opening in the forest.

'You came at last young warlock.' The Dragon spoke to him.

'What do you want?' Merlin asked, not very politely because of how tired he was.

'To warn you young warlock; Uther's time is near to his end, but make one slip up, and your own destiny will fail.' Merlin sighed. Why did the dragon always have to speak in riddles?

Finally nodding Merlin turned and began walking away before the dragon spoke again, 'Young Warlock, Albion's time of need may be over, but another need, Camelot's need is drawing nigh.'

This time the dragon actually let Merlin go as he flew of to where ever he was saying.

In the end Merlin got an extra hour and a half sleep after the chat with the dragon, meaning that he had a total of two and a half hours sleep, not enough though for the young sorcerer.

Thoughts of extra sleep quickly ran away from Merlin however as he realised he was likely to be late to his master.

Arthur had decided that, with his fathers consent, he would re-knight the four knew knights of Camelot and give them a proper ceremony.

-XOX-

Arthur woke up from his sleep as the curtains in his chamber were thrown open and an annoying voice said 'Morning sire, time to get up', however, Arthur didn't fail to notice his manservant stumble as Merlin moved over to the table where Arthurs breakfast was, Arthur getting up and changing into more formal wear.

'Are you alright this morning Merlin?' Arthur asked worried for Merlins health.

'Yes sire, I'm fine, just a little tired.' In reply to Arthurs questioning looks Merlin continued: 'I was up talking to Gwaine and Lancelot late last night.'

'Well wake up, and if they are as tired as you look then they will be in big trouble. Hindering my friend in his duties isn't a good idea.' Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled. Arthur had finally opened up to him. After Arthur had finished his breakfast he walked round to Merlin. 'After the ceremony you may go back to bed. You look absolutely shattered.' Then Arthur did something Merlin would never have imagined him doing, and he embraced him like a brother would; Merlin returned the embrace awkwardly, but smiling all the same at his friends' show of friendship.

-XOX-

Four knights knelt in front of the Prince who was once again wearing his crown. He smiled as he looked at four of the noble knights before him.

'Rise Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot… Rise Sir Percival, knight of Camelot… Rise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot… Rise Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot.' As each man was knighted a small clap spread through the room. 'These four knights have not been knighted for no reason. While many of the knights present here were locked in the cells, they were with me, having either somehow eluded capture by Morgause or Morgana, or turning up to help me by escaping from the cells, with some help, or by coming because of a friend.'

There was more clapping as the four knights stood up, two of them making there way slowly over to Merlin.

'What made you look so exhausted then?' Gwaine said, embracing Merlin.

'An idiotic friend I have. The dragon decided that one hour was enough sleep for me and decided to call me to him. It was only about what is to come, warning me not to make any slip ups.' He said, shaking Lancelot's hand. 'Anyway, Arthur has given me the afternoon of to rest, so go and enjoy yourselves, but don't get too drunk!' Merlin said, walking away from them.

Merlin left the room, but didn't go back to his chambers. Instead he went a prepared a horse and rode off while no one saw what he was doing.

He had been riding for half and hour when he finally stopped and climbed of his horse, tying it to a nearby tree.

'Freya,' He called out to the calm lake, knowing she was in there somewhere. The mountains behind were reflected in the shimmering lake. 'Are you there, my lady?' There was no reply, not even a ripple stirred the water. 'I just wished to say, thank you Freya, for all your help.' Merlin said, turning away from the lake and climbing back on his horse, never looking back to see the ripple spread across the water, as a signal to the warlock.

-XOX-

The party had been going on for a few hours when Merlin got back to his chambers, the guards pestering him as to where he had gone. Everyone was now checked as they entered the city incase they carried something that may have been given to them by Morgana.

Merlin fell onto his bed, not caring that Gaius had just called out to him, or the fact he could here the dragons faint calls. By now he was ready to collapse.

-XOX-

'I did warn you,' Merlin laughed as Gwaine and Lancelot stumbled into Gaius's chambers for a remedy. The celebrations had gone on long into the night and Merlin had been asleep though out all of it, only waking in time to have to take many of the drunk nights back to there chambers, and arriving in time to see Gwen having to help Arthur through to his chambers, looking extremely embarrassed.

'Yeah well, what's the fun of a celebration if you don't take risks?' Gwaine asked. He had evidently had more to drink than Lancelot.

'Well, it's morning and his royal pratness is going to want his breakfast, so I'd better go.' Merlin said before walking out on the pair as Gaius entered.

He got the Prince a simple breakfast and some fresh water incase he needed to sober up a bit, but arriving at the princes chambers, Merlin found that Arthur was already up and dressed.

'Thank you Merlin,' He said before he sat down to eat and drink.

'No problem sire,' Merlin said. 'Arthur, how is your father now?'

'I don't know. Since the seer arrived at our dinner I haven't seen him. I guess what was said was too much after everything he has been through.' Arthur hadn't told Merlin of what the seer had said, so Merlins next reply was a big slip up.

'As I said Arthur, perhaps we're heading for a new time; the time of the once and future king.'

**AN Hope you enjoy. I have no idea what I'm going to put in the next chapter, so I welcome any ideas… :)**

**Please review even if you don't have ideas.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	3. Destiny: Succeed or Fail?

_AN - Thanks to psycho8 who told me of a mistake in this chapter._

**Destiny: Succeed or fail?**

'What did you say Merlin?' Merlin looked down, sensing the trouble he was in. The dragon had warned him about making a slip up, and he knew he just had. He would fail in his destiny.

Hoping to hide his mistake, Merlin replied, 'I said perhaps it is time for you to be king.'

'No Merlin, you said about the Once and Future King. Only the druids knew of that until the meal where the seer came.'

'Gaius told me about it. He was in touch with some druids a while ago.' Merlin knew he was digging a hole that it would be hard to get out of, but he hoped Arthur would believe his lie.

Arthur carefully studied Merlin, making sure his servant didn't realise. It was too easy to tell when Merlin was lying, and this was one such time. He was shaking all over, and his eyes never made contact with the Prince in front of him.

'Prepare the horses Merlin. The two of us are going out for a ride.'

'Yes sire,' Merlin replied, sighing as he thought how close that was.

-XOX-

Merlin was fumbling with the reins of Arthur's horse when said Prince strutted out of the castle. The day was bright, and it was not yet noon which meant that there was plenty of time for Arthur and Merlin to talk.

'I'll be another few minutes yet Merlin.' He said heading down to the lower town. Merlin smirked as he saw Arthur head in the right direction for Gwen's house, not many people thinking anything of it since the kiss in the square a few days ago.

'Merlin, where are you and Arthur off to?' Lancelot was leaving the castle and again Gwaine was with him. Since they meet on the run from Morgana's men the pair had been rather close, both being of similar age and having had similar experiences in life.

'Shouldn't you be on your duties?' Merlin asked.

'No, Elyan and Percival agreed to swap with us when we saw you heading out of the castle and to the stables. If it was a hunting trip Arthur would likely have more than one person with him, and likely another knight, considering he doesn't know about you.'

'Hm…. I'm not sure. I said something this morning which made him reconsider something. I made a slip up. I know I can't command you to do anything, but if you could be brilliant friends then would you follow me and Arthur please; he won't want you to, but for my safety. I don't know what he is planning, but it won't be good, I'm almost definite.'

'What did you say Merlin?' Gwaine asked, worried.

'The druids have prophesies about someone called Emrys helping the Once and Future King. I am Emrys, and Arthur is the Once and Future King, however Arthur doesn't know I'm Emrys, and when I mentioned the Once and Future King today he wondered how I knew about it because he thought that he was one of the few in Camelot who did because of the seer that went to see him and Uther at their meal. I got told about it ages ago though. The dragon told me when he told me the fate of Arthur. Like I also knew Morgana was going to be evil because Morgana and a young druid boy called Mordred are going to kill him. I don't think Arthur believed my lie about Gaius telling me. Will you help?' Merlin asked again, getting anxious.

'You're my best friend Merlin. Of course I'll help.' Gwaine said as Lancelot nodded next to him.

'Merlin, are you ready to go?' Arthur called walking over to the warlock who was watching two retreating figures.

-XOX-

Arthur hurried down to Gwen's house, hoping the young lady was still there. Reaching her door he knocked three times listening out for her call of 'enter' before he opened the door.

'Sire,' Gwen said nodding her head at the Prince.

Arthur put his hand under Gwen's cheek and lifted it gently, before kissing her cheek.

'There's no need to bow to me Gwen. I came to tell you, me and Merlin are going out on a ride. I know you are tending to my father, and I was hoping you could tell him that we are going out. If something goes wrong go to one of the knights immediately and send them out to find me and Merlin.' Arthur looked down at the mention of his friends name, the words of the seer still in his mind. If Merlin doesn't return with me then I will need to talk to you. Not now, Merlin is waiting, but maybe afterwards.' Arthur leant down again and this time kissed Gwen passionately on the lips, lingering a bit before pulling away.

'I have to go.' He sighed, wanting to stay and hold Gwen in his arms. With one last tender kiss he hurried out of the door and towards where the young warlock was waiting for him.

'Merlin, are you ready to go?' Arthur realised Merlin was watching two knights walking towards the stables with their backs turned, he was gazing at the pair so much that he jumped when a had touched his shoulder.

'Sorry sire,' Merlin handed Arthur the reins before jumping on his own horse and following Arthur as he left the city.

They rode through the forest in silence, over felled trees and round ravines. Only the sound of the birds chirping high above the tree tops, and the trees swaying in the gentle wind broke the silence that surrounded the pair like a wall.

They stopped for a few minutes next to a small river to let their horses drink, and they needed something to eat, but then they moved on again, heading deeper into the forest. Merlin jumped every now and then, like when he heard the rustle of the leaves near him, only to realise it was his horse brushing against them. He heard a snake hiss, thinking it was Arthur turning and drawing his sword, ready to strike Merlin down. Merlin was getting annoyed at himself. He was getting paranoid. He sighed and lent back, trying to enjoy the scenery of the mountains that grew in front of his as he kept his horse walking, before he stopped suddenly.

They were near, to near for Merlins liking, to the lake of Avalon, to Freya.

**AN – I'm sorry for the lack of action in this post, the shortness, and the time it took. I have been busy this week, but I do try and update regularly. Next post will show a return of Freya, seeing as I couldn't leave here out now that they are there. I love her character.**

**I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully tomorrow or Monday, but I hope to update my other on going Merlin fic – Promise of Return before I update this again.**

**Thanks to anyone who has add this to favorites, story alert, or reviewed. You all make me happy :)**

**Please review again**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	4. Emrys?

**Emrys?**

Arthur was constantly watching Merlin. He smiled when he saw the warlock pause for a few seconds before continuing. Earlier that day he had asked Gaius for a place that meant a lot to Merlin, and he had suggested this lake, although he wouldn't explain why. He was pleased to know Gaius was right.

'A little further and we can stop for a bit. After all, we wouldn't want your little bottom hurting to much would we?' Arthur smirked as he joked with Merlin.

'No, it's a shame yours isn't a little smaller though, then you might be able to see what it is actually like,' Merlin smiled, leaving his thoughts of where they were behind. Surely it was just coincidence, who would have told Arthur about this place anyway?

The two clambered off their horses and Merlin pulled out a blanket for the Prince to sit on before setting himself down on the dry mud.

Merlin sat there in silence for a bit, gazing out over the lake and watching as the light wind moved the water, making ripples spread out among the calmness of the lake. At the same moment Merlin heard a bush shake lightly as Lancelot and Gwaine hid from Arthur.

Merlin, still looking at the lake, let a confused look take over. The wind was light, but the ripples were becoming more frequent.

Arthur, who appeared not to notice this, was gazing around wondering what was so special about this place to Merlin. He admitted it was a beautiful place, but there was nothing that really set it apart from the lake near Camelot.

'Freya,' Merlin whispered and Arthur looked over at the warlock who was gazing intently at the water. It looked like Merlin had forgotten Arthur was here. It also seemed like that as Merlin stood up and walked slowly into the shallows of the water; the cold not appearing to affect him.

Arthur watched on in interest as Merlin continued to walk into the lake. He was continuingly muttering something to himself before Arthur actually heard him speak again.

'I wish to see the lady of the lake. Is that possible?'

A voice rose out of no where in reply and Arthur automatically suspected magic, 'Only one is allowed to see her.'

'Tell her it is Merlin,' Merlin spoke with worry, yet there was hope in his voice, however with each word Merlin spoke, Arthur could hear the already faint hope fading from his voice.

'She said only Emrys can see her,' Arthur jumped as the voice spoke of Emrys.

Finally Merlin turned and acknowledged Arthur being there. 'I will return.' He said before turning around and walking out of the lake, using his hands to dry himself off a bit.

'Why did you bring us here Arthur?' Merlin spoke.

'You knew? And what do you mean; us?' Arthur said, each question meaning more than he said.

'By us I mean Gwaine, Lancelot and I.' Merlin gestured to a nearby bush for Gwaine and Lancelot to come out. 'I knew this may not be good, so, to save mine and your destiny, I asked them to come so that they could step in if you did something stupid. I trust the two of them with my life,' and he did, he thought. If either of them spoke of Merlins magic to anyone then Merlin would be killed. 'And of course I knew. Did you really think I was stupid enough to believe that you just wanted to go out for a ride? Who did you ask about this place, or why pick here when there is a lake much closer to Camelot?'

By now Gwaine and Lancelot had joined them. 'Why aren't you two on guard duty?' Arthur turned to the two who had been hiding.

'We swapped with Elyan and Percival when we saw Merlin preparing two horses and no guards. We wanted to know what was going on and Elyan and Percival agreed to swap. Merlin is our friend, and we will do anything to protect him.' Lancelot spoke before Gwaine, the younger of the two, said something wrong.

'Fine, but you are still going to have to talk Merlin. Firstly, what do you know of Emrys?'

'Why do you want to know that?' Merlin said as Gwaine and Lancelot exchanged a look of concern between them.

'You said something from a druidic prophesy, I want to know how you knew of it. One thing that was mentioned is that some warlock named Emrys will give himself away because of a slip up. What do you know of him?'

'If it is prophesised then all is well,' Merlin spoke firstly to Gwaine and Lancelot before turning back to Arthur. 'I know much about him. He is the last Dragonlord' Gwaine and Lancelot gasped. 'He has been protecting you for a good three years now, and he is your manservant, although I have no idea how long I will continue to be your servant now. Only seers can know that,' Merlin said before adding in an after thought 'which means Morgana probably will know.'

Arthur stared at Merlin not believing it until finally Merlins eyes blazed gold as some wood relit its self.

'How long Merlin?' Arthur asked, there was no fear in his eyes, but his voice showed the betrayal he felt.

'Arthur, I have had magic since I was born, and nothing anyone can do will change that. I am magic and magic is me. What did the seer tell you about Emrys?'

'Only that they protect me and that our destinies are entwined.'

'That is true. Your destiny is to become the greatest king Camelot will ever see. You will rule fairly and justly and your people will love you for you will not cloud them with fear of being executed, but you will welcome them, what ever they are like. Whether, like me, they have magic, or, like Lancelot, they are simple commoners. My destiny is to help and protect you until you fulfil your own destiny. I could not escape my destiny as you can not escape yours. Our destinies are entwined. I won't bore you with the amount of times I have saved you, but know this: the likely foe may be your friend, while the likely friend will be your foe.'

Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to understand his cryptic message.

'I shall not tell my father of your true identity yet Merlin, however, you are going to have to prove to me you are still loyal. If a magical threat rises then I shall look to you to help me.'

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Arthur. 'Do you really think that I'm not already fulfilling my destiny Arthur? Every time there has been a magical threat I have helped, and often killed it. Do you really think I'm going to change?'

**AN I know I said Freya would return in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter instead. Once again, I hope you enjoy it and please review. My writing career depends on it.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter  
**


	5. Remembering Them

**Who can find the quote for le morte d'Arthur that I have put in here?**

**Remembering Them Part 1**

Merlin sat by the lake thinking. He had just told Arthur everything, from the magic he used in the battles against Arthur when they first met, to the battle for Arthur safety, with Excalibur in his hands. Even Gwaine and Lancelot were left gaping at the amount he had done to protect Camelot. Arthur couldn't believe his servant could bare such power. He always looked at Merlin thinking of how week he was, yet now Merlin was saying it, he could see how everything that had happened was not just luck. It was Merlin, always Merlin.

Now as Merlin sat by the lake he thought of three people.

Will. He had been more than a friend to Merlin, they were more like brothers. Merlin could remember playing with Will when he was younger; he could remember the time Will's father had died.

_-flashback-_

'_Will,' Emma, Will's mum, called out. 'William, come here now.' Emma saw Merlin and Will hug in a brotherly fashion before Will ran towards her, smiling happily. She sighed, knowing that Will was not going to be smiling for much longer. She watched as Merlin ran off to his own house, laughing about something that the two had shared. They were both young, Will was thirteen and Merlin was twelve, but they had both been through a lot together._

'_William, there is something that you need to be told.' Emma gulped; she wasn't looking forward to explaining this to her young son. 'It will not be easy, for either of us. Earlier this morning, a knight came to me.' Emma paused again, thinking about how best to say this to her son. 'The knight had an important message; he said that-that your father has died in battle.'_

_Will looked up into his mothers face, praying for there to be a smiling playing on her lips or a joke in her eyes, but there was only sorrow; sorrow and depression._

'_No, he can't be,' Will spoke out, revealing his fears to his mother. There were few things Will was scared of, but one of them was being alone with no one to care for him. His father was now dead on a battle field somewhere, and now he looked at her, he noticed his mother was looking paler than normal. Without thinking about what he was doing Will ran out of the house and into the woods. _

_Merlin heard Wills sobbing and ran after him into the woods, following the sound of his cries._

'_Will, I'm so sorry,' Will looked up at Merlin. All Merlin could see in Wills eyes was pain and agony, however Merlin was sure he could see anger and betrayal, with a little malice also in the eyes. 'Will, you've still got your mother, I'm sure she will be around for long enough, and you will always have me. I promise you that I will never leave you, my brother,' and Merlin sat their embracing Will, letting Will's tears flow onto his tunic as Merlin also shed some tears._

_Their families were good friends, so it was not a surprise to see Will and Emma around Merlin's so often, but what was surprising was how pale Emma was getting. It looked like she was getting paler by the second; her heart break must have been deep indeed._

_A few days later, Merlin and Will could once again be found deep in the woods, once again both of them were crying tears of sorrow. Emma had died overnight, and thus, left her thirteen year old son parentless. Will had immediately ran out and into the woods again, and as word spread, and Hunith told Merlin, Merlin knew that Will would only be in one place._

'_Shh Will, come on. Mother wants you to stay with us for a while,' Merlin did his best to comfort his brother, but nothing could make Will smile anymore. 'Death', Will thought, 'was a heard thing to pass by.'_

_-flashback-_

Merlin sighed, looking at the still lake. He knew Will wouldn't have made it to Avalon, he didn't have magic, but he at least knew Will would be looking after him from above, helping him in any way he could, like a brother would.

As Merlin thought more of family his thoughts turned to his father. He had known him for about one whole day before his father sacrificed himself for his son.

_-flashback-_

_Merlin and Balinor were collecting some wood; Balinor had a small pile in his hands, where as Merlin only held one._

'_This wood's to wet,' Merlin said, glancing at Balinor._

'_Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find a way to light it.' Balinor said, glancing back at Merlin to see him with an interested expression on his face. Before Balinor could ask, Merlin spoke out._

'_When you healed Arthur I heard you mumble some words.' Merlin said, hoping Balinor would answer._

'_It was an ancient prayer,' Balinor answered the question._

'_I thought it might've been more than that.'_

'_The old religion can teach us many things,' Balinor said as Merlin's eyes snapped up to look at Balinor again at the mention of the old religion._

'_The old religion – Is that something you were taught?' The look on Balinors face was one of curiosity as he wondered why the servant to the prince was asking about magic._

'_It's not something you can be taught. Either it's a part of you or it isn't. My father knew that, as did his father before him.'_

'_Were they also Dragonlords?' Merlin knew his inquisitiveness had gone to far this time._

'_We'll need some kindling.' Balinor said turning away._

'_You mentioned,' Balinor turned round again, wondering what Merlin was going to say. 'You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman,' Merlin thought this would be dangerous ground. He didn't know how Balinor would react to what he said._

'_That was a long time ago,' Balinor looked down as he thought of his life there with Hunith._

'_I grew up there,' Merlin suddenly had Balinors full interest._

'_Ealdor?' Balinor needed it confirmed before he got his hopes up._

'_Yes, I know the woman,' Merlin said, hoping Balinor would catch onto what he was saying._

'_Hunith?' Balinor asked again, not wanting to get his hopes up to much._

'_Yes.'_

'_She is still alive?' Balinor was now praying for the next answer to be yes._

'_Yes, she's my mother.' Merlin said and Balinors head went down._

'_Then she married, that's good,' It was more bittersweet than good actually, Balinor thought._

'_She never married,' Balinor looked up confused. 'I'm your son.'_

_The look of shock on Balinors face was only brief before there was a smile there, and Balinor walked towards Merlin._

'_I don't know what it is to have a son,' Balinor said, a little grief could be heard in his voice as he thought about all the times he had missed with his only son._

'_Nor I a father,' Merlin laughed slightly at the thought. There was a crack behind them and father and son turned to see Arthur walking up towards the camp, obviously checking for dangers. Quickly Merlin spoke out as he thought about what Gaius had said, 'You must not tell Arthur' Merlin looked back to Balinor who nodded and handed his son the sticks he had, before he started to collect some more. Merlin smiled as he watched some one else doing all the work for a change._

_-flashback-_

Merlin knew that Balinor should have made it to Avalon, but he wasn't sure. There was however one person whom he knew had got to Avalon:

Freya.

**AN Once again, I know that you all expected Freya, but as you can see, I have set this up on purpose so that Freya and Merlin, and maybe a bit of Arthur will be in the next chapter.**

**Please review. It makes me so happy.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	6. Remembering Her

**Remembering Her**

It killed him to think of her. Every moment of thought was a moment of hurt in his heart and soul. She was young, too young to die, yet that was her fate, and she had to face it.

Merlin remembered the pain he felt as she had died in his arms, not more than a metre from where he was sat.

_-flashback-_

_Merlin continued walking. He was close now to the lake, the mountains could be seen in the background, and the young lady in his arms breaths were shallow as she closed her eyes to the pain in her shoulder._

_Entering the clearing the young warlock looked over the lake before looking down at the young love in his arms._

'_Freya,' he said, shaking her head gently to get her to open his eyes. Her brown eyes opened and she looked over at the lake and the mountains, a small smile gracing her features._

'_You remembered.' She whispered weakly._

'_Of course,' Merlin replied the pain clear in his throat as he spoke out. 'I'm so sorry for what that sorceress did to you.'_

'_Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for,' Freya said, truth showing in her glazed brown eyes._

'_There must be something I can do, some way to save you.' Merlin looked into Freya's eyes, willing her to live._

'_You already saved me. You made me feel loved,' Merlin knew this was true, yet love wasn't enough to save your first true love from a mortal blow._

_As Freya's eyes closed Merlin spoke again in desperation 'I don't want you to go,' Tears ran down his cheeks freely, Merlin not caring about his appearance._

'_One day, Merlin,' She breathed out, no energy to make her voice carry now, 'I will repay you, I promise.' Freya's eyes closed fully and her head fell back against the sand and mud, only Merlins hand keeping her head from fully touching the dirt beneath it._

'_Freya,' Merlin shook her head again but this time the stillness of death couldn't be shaken from her. Merlin held Freya away from the mud, against his chest; his heart beat rapidly against Freya's head. Merlin felt more tears slide down his cheeks as he thought of their first kiss, and the time he had nicked Arthurs complete breakfast for her. There was so much they could've done. Merlin could have found a cure, they could have lived happily ever after together, getting married and maybe even having children, but now Merlins heart had been ripped apart because of his friend, and although on the outside it would not show, on the inside, Merlin knew that he would never truly forgive Arthur._

_Merlin stood up, picking Freya up with him and conjured a boat out of nothing. Putting some pine leaves and other soft, natural items in the bottom then laid Freya gently down in the boat and whispered a spell so that she would float out into the middle of the lake._

_Merlin followed the boat a little way in, wishing to look upon Freya's beauty one last time before he finally cast the spell to set her boat pyre alight._

_Not long before Freya had said that Merlin must hate her. Truly Merlin would never hate her, only pity her for the life she had, and dream of a time when he could see her again._

_Merlin turned his back on the fire and slowly walked away from it. Out of the water and into the trees. Only there did he chance a look back at the lake and find the flame no longer burning in the middle, and the last splinters of the burnt wooden boat fell into the depths of the lake. Merlin knew it would be a long time before he saw Freya again._

_-flashback-_

The three knights watched in amazement as Merlin stood up, having been sat at the lakes edge for more than and hour, while he was called by Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot.

They thought he was going to walk back to them, but instead he walked into the lake, back to where he was before he was questioned by Arthur and spoke out again.

'I have returned. Tell Lady Freya that Emrys wishes to see her if she will.' This time there was no reply voice, but the ripples in the water grew into small waves as a figure of a young lady stepped out of the lake.

'Freya,' Merlin breathed out happily as she looked up at him. Merlin noticed that she had not grown old in years as he had; age had not made her weary for she had been laid dead for so long the years could not condemn her to a mortal fate any longer.

'Merlin, why have you called me?' Freya said as she reached out to stroke Merlin's hand however in response all Merlin did was gaze passionately into her eyes before kissing her, relaying all his feelings for her into the kiss. He knew it was stupid, that he'd only want to keep her there and not let her return to Avalon, however this kiss meant more to him than anything.

The three knights still watched Merlin with a hint of humour, however, having heard the story of their love, they held sorrow in their eyes, knowing that it couldn't last much longer, otherwise Freya would not be able to return to Avalon.

'I wished to see you again, to thank you for the help you gave me, my lady,' Merlin said finally. 'If it weren't for you, Camelot would have fallen to Morgana and Morgause and my destiny would have failed, but you stopped that from happening.' Merlin looked up to see Freya looking at him proudly.

'Yet, were it not for you, I would not have had a part in this, and were it not for you knowing what to do, Camelot would have fallen anyway. You are a true hero Merlin, but you have kept it quiet for so long. You have a good pure heart that should not be wasted, and Merlin, you have my heart, for as long as I linger in Avalon it will be yours, and when your time finally comes to an end, you can come and join it again.'

'I will long for that day when I can be with you again Freya, and I shall keep some strawberries free to take with me.' Merlin smiled as Freya looked down.

'My time that I may spend out of the water is running out Merlin. I will look forward to the day when you can be with me again, however for now, you must continue fulfilling your destiny at the side of Prince Arthur and his knights, for you are needed more for him than he realises, and without you he would be lost.' Freya said, her voice getting thin. Merlin gave her one last lingering kiss before Freya stopped it and moved slowly backwards. 'Farewell Merlin and good luck. My heart will await you here.' With that, Freya sank back into the midst of Avalon, and Merlin turned round to face the three knights watching him, a lone tear falling down the side of his face.

Merlin sighed as he reached the trio before just walking away, not being able to say the words he needed to. Arthur and Lancelot understood his wish to be alone; however Gwaine jumped up and just walked with Merlin, despite being told to let him be.

Arthur and Lancelot may have understood that Merlin needed to be alone, yet Gwaine understood that Merlin needed to have a friend, a brother, with him, and that was what Gwaine was being. He was the brother that Merlin could cry on as Merlin had been for Will.

**AN sorry for the wait and about the depressingness of this, but I did promise to include Freya and there she is. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
**

**I probably wont update until after Christmas, but any ideas before hand for more to add to the story, whether it is a chapter title or just a small idea like I got from a few of you on how Arthur reacted to Merlin. **

**I beg of you if you understand a writer's love for her stories, keep reviewing, and may stories save you all. couldn't resist… I've wanted to do that for a while xD**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	7. The Tournament

**AN A huge thanks to lilyplusjamesistotallove, SherryLynne and ArthursCamelot who reviewed the last chapter, giving me ideas. I have chosen to use one of the five ideas given to me by SherryLynne, so I hope you enjoy. Reviewers can have a Massive Virtual Cookie :)**

**The Tournament**

The ride back to Camelot was short, the knights making jokes as to how incapable Arthur was, until Arthur suddenly snapped that was. They rode back just as fast as they had ridden their, never stopping to eat or drink.

They entered Camelot with a clatter of hooves, and a guard immediately rushed over to them to speak with Arthur.

'Sire, the king has requested that you dine with him tonight. He wishes to speak with you about an upcoming tournament.'

Arthur just nodded before giving his reins to Merlin and walking off. Gwaine and Lancelot walked with Merlin to the stables and after tying up their horses, Lancelot walked off somewhere, while Gwaine held Merlin back.

'Merlin, if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything, know that you can always talk to me.' Gwaine said in a solemn tone.

'Yes, I'm sure I could, but you wouldn't be very easy to talk to when your drunk would you.' Merlin joked with Gwaine, but thinking about it, Merlin knew he was right. Imagine a conversation on troubles with a drunken person.

Merlin and Gwaine shared a short brotherly hug before they went about their own ways, Merlin off to help Arthur change for his meal with the king and Gwaine off to relieve either Percival or Elyan of his duties.

-XOX-

'Ah Arthur, come and sit down here my son.' Uther said patting the space to the right of him.

'Father, how are you?' Arthur asked, worry could be heard faintly in his voice.

'I'm improving Arthur. Although I must say, thank you for all you have done to help while I have not been well.' Uther said, almost scolding.

Arthur looked down guiltily; he should have been helping his father more than getting the new knights to settle in and worrying about Merlins slip ups. 'I'm sorry father. I know you are more important than the knights, but I had to make sure they all settled in.'

'I have had people coming to me this week about the new knights, saying how they think it wrong, even though you spoke about them in the way you did when I wasn't at the ceremony. I have told anyone that doesn't like it to talk to you in future.' Uther said, a slight smirk on his face at the look on Arthurs face at the thought of having to explain to others about more reasoning's for the knights. Just as Uther was about to speak, Gwen entered with the food so they paused in their chatter for a bit to eat something. 'Anyway, have you heard about the tournament over the next few days?'

'No sire. I must have missed the news. I don't think my servant knew of it either.' Arthur said in confusion.

'Well, we are holding a jousting tournament starting tomorrow and over two days. I wish to know whether or not you will enter?'

'Why would I miss it?'

'I don't know, maybe there is someone you'd rather spend time with?' Arthur knew where his father was going with this.

'Even if there is sire, I would still compete. I can always spend time with people in between.' Arthur had a smile on his face as he thought about his last jousting tournament when he had stayed with Guinevere and was jousting as Sir William. Gwen went to pour some more wine into Arthur's goblet just as Arthur went to take the goblet himself and their hands met part way and Gwen quickly withdrew to see Merlin grinning from where he was putting a bit more food on Uther's plate. Gwen was also surprised to see Uther have a smile on his face.

-XOX-

'Morning sire,' Merlin walked in happily, the curtains opening on their own as Merlin set the breakfast down on the table. Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin as Merlin was getting the clothes out for Arthur that he wears under the armour.

'Why are you in such a good mood?' Arthur asked rather grumpily.

'I'm just looking forward to seeing you being knocked off your horse by a lance,' Merlin said with a smile. Another thing got thrown at him; this time the recently emptied jug that had had water in it. Instead of dodging it, Merlin used magic to stop it in mid air and return it to the table. Arthur's look of amazement at the show of magic was quickly hidden however.

'Merlin, don't do that! If someone were to see you then how can I get you out of a dangerous situation?' Arthur said in concern.

'Don't worry sire, I can cover up for all my mistakes,' Merlin said still smiling.

Arthur stood up and Merlin started putting the armour on him. 'Which other knights are jousting today?' Merlin asked interested.

'Sir Gwaine decided he would love to have a go, Sir Leon, Sir Caradoc and Sir Cai,' Arthur replied, 'although if Gwaine isn't careful he could die in this tournament. I don't know what he was doing when he entered. Was he drunk?'

'I don't know sire. I will watch over him though and make sure he doesn't die. He could be very valuable in the future.' Merlin said. 'Well, you're all done. Good luck sire.'

'Thank you Merlin,' Arthur said, before walking out. Merlin was going to stand in the crowd just to make sure that no one was trying to assassinate Arthur this time.

-XOX-

'Welcome knights of the realm to Camelot. For those of you who have not taken part in this tournament before then I am sure you have been training for many years, training to beat the previous champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Let the tournament begin.' Uther spoke to the knights in front of him.

Arthur wasn't until the third joust, so he, Merlin, Gwen and Gwaine all sat in the same tent talking. Gwaine had the forth joust.

Arthur won his first and second joust before he had to face a Camelot Knight. Sir Cai was unlucky enough to have to face the prince.

Gwaine had won his first and second joust too, however he lost his third joust and if it wasn't for the quickness of Merlin, Gwaine would have landed on his head and likely broken his neck.

Sir Caradoc had also got through and had already won his third joust as others were about to start theirs.

Sir Leon was also still in, and if he and Arthur won their next joust then they would face each other.

Arthur did beat Sir Cai, but it was evident that Arthur went slightly gentler so as not to harm a good knight, and then he went against Leon, both lances hit the other person, however Arthurs lance was the first to make contact, making Sir Leon slip off his horse in a slight more controlled manor than should have been if they were both trying their best against each other.

-XOX-

The next day, Merlin walked into the tent where Gwaine, Gwen, Arthur and Leon were having watched the last joust. 'Sir Caradoc is in the final Arthur,' He said. Sir Caradoc was one of Arthur's least favourite knights. He was big headed and arrogant, and although Arthur would have respected him before, he know thought Caradoc horrid to be around. Sir Caradoc also hated having someone who was younger than him in charge of him and Merlin and Arthur knew that he hated Arthur for it.

Arthur was through to the final, having unhorsed his opponent again in the semi-finals and now Merlin worried. Caradoc was not only arrogant, but rebellious. If he lost to someone younger than him, like Arthur, then who knew how he would react. He would not be happy.

-XOX-

Arthur sat on his horse with his helmet on collecting his lance as Gwen came out of the tent.

'Arthur, I thought you might wear it, for luck,' she said nervously.

'Thank you, Guinevere,' he said and allowed her to put it on his arm, before he removed his helmet and kissed her gently.

He rode off to the start where he angled his horse and prepared to joust. The flag runner moved, waving the flag, signalling the start of the joust. Arthur kicked his horse off as Sir Caradoc did the same a second later.

The horses charged at each other, the eyes of the two jousters never left each other as they angled their lances and prepared for the hit. Arthur felt his lance make contact with Caradoc's lance and as the lance finally splintered against Caradoc chest, Caradoc fell of his horse.

Arthur winced as he felt a small bit of a splinter pierce his skin where there was no armour, but he managed to pull the end out and felt little pain after that. Arthur watched happily as Caradoc's horse was tried to be caught after the knock, and he let out a short laugh at the look on Merlins face. It was a light-hearted disappointed face. Merlin had wanted to see Arthur fall off his horse after all.

-XOX-

That night Arthur was dressed in his formal attire as he went along to the celebratory feast. Sir Caradoc would not be their as he was knocked out and had concussion from his head hitting the ground.

'May I welcome today's champion, my son, Prince Arthur,' Arthur heard his father say and he walked into the great hall to join the banquet. Once again Gwen was their, and Arthur wondered how long she would serve Uther for, especially as Uther knew of his feelings towards her.

Once again the prince's hand and Guinevere's met, and this time, Arthur held his gaze on Gwen. Merlin who was stood not far behind was laughing silently to himself. This was all Arthur remembered before his world went black.

**AN I have based this on there being another joust in between 'The once and future Queen' and the end of season three, that way I don't have to include Uther asking about 'Sir William of Dhera (sp?) not taking part.**

**This is my longest chapter so far :) Hope you all enjoy it!**

**As always please review my lovely readers.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	8. Poison

**Poison**

'Arthur?' Uther stopped talking as he saw his son sway slightly.

'I'm fine father,' Arthur replied before the court gasped and Arthur fell lifelessly to the ground.

'What's going on?' Uther said while Merlin ran to his masters' side.

'Arthur, can you hear me?' Merlin asked, checking for a pulse. He noticed that the prince's heart beat was faster than normal. 'Can I have some help to get him to Gaius's chambers please?' Merlin asked some of the knights and immediately Elyan, Leon and Cai were next to Merlin, helping him lift the prince.

The moved quickly through the tower and up the stairs to Gaius's chamber. Giving the arm that Merlin was holding to Gwen, who had followed behind hoping to help Gaius, Merlin burst into the room, banging the door to make sure the physician was awake. Indeed when Merlin heard a yelp he knew that he had just woken Gaius up.

'Merlin, what are you-' he was cut short when he saw the four people following Merlin. 'What happened?'

'He just collapsed at the feast. We saw him sway first, and then he just fell,' Leon answered the physician.

'Was their anything strange with him?' When the knights and Gwen shook their heads Gaius turned to Merlin 'Merlin did Arthur say anything in his chambers? Or did you see anything while he was changing that was out of the ordinary?'

'No,' Merlin answered before pausing. 'Wait. There was a small puncture about the size of a splinter on his left side just below the shoulder. He said that it was nothing and it would heal within the next few days.' Merlin shrugged. 'There was nothing strange about it though.' Gaius knew that Merlin was saying there was nothing magically strange and so decided that they would have to try science and questioning.

'When did Arthur get the splinter?'

'During his final joust against Sir Caradoc,' Merlin answered again as Gwen now hurried to get some water after feeling Arthur's brow. The knights all turned to leave the quarters.

'Is there anything left of it?'

'Not that I know of; everything was cleared by the servants after the final. There shouldn't be anything left now.' Merlin said again. Now that everyone was out of the room, Merlin spoke up to Gaius about things that had happened. 'Gaius, just so that you know, Arthur knows about me. So does Gwaine and Lancelot. I believe that it was prophesised.'

'Where are you going with this Merlin?'

'Magic, that's where.'

'Merlin, you can not use your magic to heal Arthur so suddenly.'

'I wasn't meaning that Gaius! How on earth would a splinter have got into Arthur from his own lance? Yes the splinters fly far, but by the time they would have reached Arthur then it was unlikely to be able to pierce his skin anyway. He had enough clothes on for protection.'

'But surely you would've felt something, like a ripple in the air or something.'

'You know that a powerful sorcerer or sorceress can control how far their magic goes. They could've made sure that it went as far as Arthur and no further, so only those with magic near to where the magician was could feel the essence of the old religion.' Merlin explained. 'They could have been over the other side to where I was at the time.'

At that moment Gwen entered the room with a bucket in her hands and Gaius handed her a cloth. 'Gwen, would it be possible for you to tend to Arthur while he is like this?' Gaius asked as he took samples of Arthur's blood to try and work out what it was that made Arthur collapse.

'Of course Gaius; I will request for him to be moved back to his own chambers too. I'm sure Elyan will help,' Gwen missed out the end of that, but Merlin knew she was saying – '_If he knows what's good for him_'.

With in the next hour Gwen had got Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot helping to move Arthur to his chambers, as well as the King, who was following behind, going to ask Gaius what happened. Finally as they all left, Merlin and Gaius continued their conversation.

'But, who would do such a thing to Arthur. That's crude!' Gaius said in astonishment.

'Morgana,' was all Merlin said before he turned away from Gaius.

-XOX-

'Sire,' Merlin bowed upon entering his master's chambers.

'What is it you want?' Uther's voice sounded broken.

'I wished to know whether or not you have any idea how Arthur could be like he is. He was fine with me; I wondered whether or not he told you anything?'

'Arthur rarely tells me if anything is wrong with him incase someone overhears that he has a weakness.' Uther replied.

'Thank you sire. Gwen,' Merlin turned his attention to the young lady at Arthurs other side. 'Could I have a word please?'

'Of course,' Gwen said before resting the damp cloth on Arthur's forehead and following Merlin out of the room. 'What's wrong Merlin?'

'I was wondering, because Arthur tells you so much, did he tell you anything about this?'

'No, why?' Gwen asked interested.

'I believe magic was involved,' Merlin said and automatically Gwen gasped.

'But who would-? Morgana.' Gwen said.

'Which is partly why I couldn't say anything in there.'

'What else is there Merlin?'

'Do you trust me? Will you always trust me?' Merlin asked worried.

'Of course, why?' Merlin walked away from the chambers a bit so that they were hidden.

'What are your views on magic?'

'I have none. I have seen it used for good, when my father was healed, and for ill, because of Morgana.'

'I was the one that healed your father that day. That was how I knew he was better.' Merlin said and once again Gwen gasped involuntarily. She looked up, hoping to see the joke on Merlin face. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer could he? 'I know it is a surprise, but Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Gaius all know already. It is my destiny to stand by Arthur until he is king. Now, I want you to trust in me, Gwen, I know this is hurting you, seeing Arthur like this so soon after Morgana, but trust me, he will live.'

Gwen nodded and automatically gave Merlin a hug which Merlin returned, smiling.

'Every thing is going to be fine. I promise,' Gwen nodded again before releasing Merlin and heading back to the room. 'Gwen,' Merlin called out to stop her for a second. 'Please don't talk to anyone other than those that already know about it, and look after Uther. His time as king is nearly over, but we want Arthur to get the crown from him, not from me.'

-XOX-

Gwen went back into Arthur's room and carefully lifted the cloth with soft hands. Uther watched as Gwen stroked over Arthur's brow, she gave the impression that she was very relaxed around him, and Uther suspected she was, they can't have spent any small amount of time together for the two to be as in love as they seemed to be.

**AN I finished planning this last night :) If every thing goes to plan then I will have 15 chapters :).**

**I am hoping to update every 2-3 days, no sooner and hopefully no later.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this. I always look for ways to improve my writing, even if it is just pointing out the fact that I have the wrong version 'There' in my writing as was pointed out last chapter :)**

**Please REVIEW!**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	9. First Mission

**First Mission**

'It's no use Merlin,' After Merlin had spoken with Gwen; he went immediately back to Gaius's quarters to check what was wrong. 'It was a poison used, but I can't work out which one. We need to find someone who does.'

'You mean like Morgana?' Merlin asked sarcastically.

'No Merlin, of course not; I mean, the Great Dragon.'

-XOX-

Merlin was stood in the grand opening in the trees, waiting to feel the breeze pick up around him to tell him the dragon was near.

There was a slight shake as the dragon landed on the ground in front of him.

'What is it you want this time, young warlock?'

'Arthur, he has been poisoned, but Gaius can't work out the nature of the poison. I wondered if you had any idea.'

'Indeed Merlin I do. The poison used against the young Pendragon was one that both you and the witch, Morgana, are familiar with.' The dragon said, being his usual cryptic self. 'When was it that Arthur was poisoned?'

'Yesterday, not long after noon.'

'Then you have no more than two days to save him, or else your destiny will fail. Go young warlock, and find his salvation.'

-XOX-

'Merlin, what did he say?' Gaius said loudly as soon as Merlin had taken a step through the door. Merlin went and sat down and caught his breath back before speaking.

'He said, the poison used was one both me and Morgana are familiar with, and that Arthur has no more than two days left unless we get the antidote.'

'What poison is that?' Gaius asked, confused.

'There is only one poison that both Morgana and I have touched that I have knowledge of – Hemlock.'

Gaius immediately started going through he stores, obviously trying to find out if he had everything to make the antidote with.

'Darn, I'm missing the beetle.'

'Beetle?'

'It would be a good half days ride to get to their nest, another few hours catching them, and then another half day riding back. We haven't got that long.'

'I could ask Kilgharrah-'

'No! The king knows of these beetles. He knows that they can not be found anywhere near Camelot. To ask the dragon would be risking too much.'

'There's nothing else we can do! If we don't get the antidote in time then my destiny will fail.'

-XOX-

'Sire,' Merlin knocked on the doors to his masters chambers, wishing to speak with Uther.

'Yes?' Uther's eyes looked as though they were locked on Arthur, but Merlin could se the slight flicker as they moved onto Gwen.

'We have found out that it was the poison hemlock that has caused Arthur to lose consciousness. Gaius has everything he needs for the remedy except this beetle that he says you know of, we wondered if I could go with a few knights and retrieve some beetles,' Merlin said, his eyes staying on Gwen as he spoke, watching her reaction.

'Take the new knights. They need something to do.'

'Thank you sire,' Merlin bowed to the king, moving out of the room.

-XOX-

Merlin found Gwaine and Lancelot drinking at the tavern.

'Oi you two, you shouldn't be getting drunk!'

'Merlin, did you want a pint?' Gwaine shouted over to him.

'NO, not really, I'd rather like a chat with a sober Gwaine and Lancelot actually.' When they beckoned him to sit he shook his head. 'No, while we are on our way to Elyan and Percival I shall explain.' They took that as they cue that they needed to leave and stood up, Lancelot chucking down some money to pay for their drinks, and walked out of the door and up to the castle.

'What did you want?'

'I went to see the great Dragon, and he told me that the poison used is Hemlock, Gaius has everything to make the antidote except some beetles. Uther has told me that I can get you two and Percival and Elyan out to help me and 'protect' me.' Merlin spoke, before knocking on the door to Elyan's chambers. Just before Elyan answered, Merlin spoke again – 'Lancelot, can you go and get Percival please, and Gwaine go and start getting ready, I've had the stable hands prepare five horses.' The two left as Elyan's chamber door opened.

'Merlin, what's up?'

'Gaius and I have found out that there was the poison, hemlock, on Caradoc's lance, and that is what has cause Arthur to fall unconscious. Uther said to get you, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival to come with me and go and collect them. We will be gone for about a day, maybe a bit longer.' Elyan nodded and turned back into his room, 'Elyan,' he turned round again 'go and see Gwen before we go. This is hard for her.' Elyan nodded again, and Merlin left him to prepare.

-XOX-

Four of the five horses were now occupied; the occupant of the fifth horse could be seen talking to Gwen not far away from them.

Elyan turned around to see everyone looking at him before giving his sister a hug and walking over to his horse. Gwen walked over with him.

'We'll be alright Gwen, you know we will,' Merlin spoke softly. Gwen turned to Elyan once more and whispered something to him that no one else could hear before returning to Arthur.

Without delaying Merlin rode off away from the great castle. The five rode as fast as they could.

'Merlin, do you know where we are actually going?' Gwaine said from one side of him, Elyan at the other side listened in, interested.

'Gaius told me that they were beyond the lake, somewhere to the west of it.'

'If it is beyond the lake then surely we are heading the wrong way.' Elyan butted in.

'No, there is a lake out this way that very few know of Elyan. I have been here several times, and I know that Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot have been here before.'

They continued riding in silence, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot taking the same path that they had taken less than a week ago, over the felled trees and round ravines moving with all haste towards their destination. Merlin soon found that people were overtaking him as his horse was tired, but before he could tell the four knights to stop his mind went blank, and all thoughts he had of doing or shouting anything disappeared.

**AN HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**

**Hope none of you are hung over. I'm lucky not to be xD**

**Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I have been busy as we had lots of visitors yesterday, but here is the update.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please Review. It makes my day when you do :)**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	10. Traitor

**Traitor**

Merlin woke in what looked like a dungeons of a castle, with someone stood in the shadows not far away.

'I told you Merlin,' said a voice which Merlin wished he never heard again. 'This is not the end, it is the beginning.' Morgana's voice was powerful. Merlin felt around his wrists and wasn't surprised that they had chains around them.

'What do you want from me Morgana?' Merlin said, fixing his eyes on the witch that stood in the shadows.

-XOX-

'Merlin, where to now?' Lancelot turned round. They had reached the lake not long after Merlin had fallen to the back.

'Merlin?' Gwaine the said, fear building up.

'Does anyone know when he left us?' Elyan spoke out, trying to think logically when his friend was in danger. When everyone shook their heads Elyan turned.

'Where are you going Elyan?' asked the eldest of them all, Percival.

'To find Merlin.'

'Our duty is to Arthur, however much we want to help Merlin,' Lancelot said, although all he really wanted to do was to find Merlin.

'It's all well and good trying to find these creatures we're looking for if we don't know where they are. That is why Merlin came with us; and supposing we did get the right beetles, imagine the look on Arthurs face if we turned up and told him we lost his manservant in the woods. He wouldn't be best pleased,' Gwaine said.

'Gwaine is right; we don't have a clue what we are looking for. We need Merlin.' Elyan told them. Finally all of them turned their horses and headed back to where they last knew Merlin was.

'He fell of his horse, but why, what made him fall?' Lancelot supposed that was what happened anyway.

'Well, whoever it was didn't have the brains to cover their tracks,' Percival said looking down at the floor. You could clearly see it was a woman in high heels. 'Let's follow them.'

-XOX-

'Sire, his fever is getting worse, you can not stay incase you catch something.' Gaius spoke gently to the king.

'No Gaius, I will not leave his side, and anyway, Leon is doing a fine job ruling in my stead.'

'It is not for ruling that I tell you to leave, it is for your health. Please sire, I know that when Arthur is crowned king he will want you to hand him the crown and not his servant.' Uther nodded but didn't move straight away. Instead he dismissed Gaius saying that he would leave in a minute.

'Shall I go to sire?' said Gwen who had been tending to Arthur while they were taking.

'No, it is with you that I wish to speak.' Gwen looked round amazed, while also slightly worried. 'What is it Sire?' Gwen asked politely.

'Your feelings for my son,' Uther saw Gwen's face change from amazement to worry. 'Do not worry, I do not wish any harm this time, for I know truly what is in my sons heart, and I can see what is in your heart. The way you are around him, not even his servant could be like that.'

'Indeed sire, our feelings for each other are deep, but if you wish, I could make sure we stop seeing each other.' Saying this broke Gwen's heart, but it had to be said.

'No, not at all, I was merely seeing how you would react. I can see that you both have feelings for each other.'

'Thank you sire,' Gwen said. 'But now I believe you should be leaving Arthur's chambers, we do not want our king becoming ill do we.'

Uther knew that Gwen was right and stood, 'Thank you, Guinevere.' As Uther walked out Gwen stared before shaking her head. The king actually knew her name, and was OK with Uther and her and Arthur being together. Finally she turned back and continued wiping Arthur's brow.

-XOX-

Merlin was about to say something to Morgana when they heard voices, and not long after the voices came the people themselves. Gwaine was first in, followed by Elyan, Lancelot and the Percival.

'Dibs on Merlin,' Gwaine called and ran over to him while Elyan drew his sword on Morgana.

Lancelot shook his head before running over to help Gwaine and Merlin, while Percival also drew his sword.

'Careful, her magic had grown stronger since our last meeting with her.' Merlin shouted out to the knights before whispering the spell to unlock his chains. Unfortunately, as Merlins eyes blazed gold as fire, Morgana turned around, following the older attacker.

'TRAITOR!' Morgana screamed and they all looked round to see the chains that were holding Merlin fall to the floor. Elyan and Percival stared at Merlin and Morgana fumed while Gwaine and Lancelot did nothing. 'You've been pretending. All this time you pretended, when really you are just the same as me.'

'No Morgana, I'm nothing like you. I told you once, if I hade your powers I would use them for good, that is what magic is for, and that is what I do. I could never become so cruel and heartless as you have become. I could never let Uther cloud my judgement. The worst I have ever done is to poison you, and I regret that so much, because in doing that, I helped create a link for you to increase your powers in the wrong way by your half sister. If I hadn't poisoned you it would've been choosing between you and Camelot, you and my destiny, and I'm sorry, but there was no choice.

'If I could have kept you alive then believe me I would have, but there was no other way. You were my friend Morgana, and Gwen's friend, and Arthur's friend, so I give you just this one chance to tell me, why have you poisoned Arthur?'

Morgana kept her mouth shut. She honestly didn't know. She could no longer go back to Camelot, so why did she do it? Merlin spoke again 'OK, if that is to hard to answer, why use Caradoc? To get him in trouble for your treason, or was he working with you?'

-XOX-

The four knights and Merlin rushed out of the cave, or so it appeared to be, and out towards where their horses were kept. Once their they quickly jumped on them, the horses rode of, Merlin in the lead out to the far edge of the lake where they finally found some on these creatures and then, having collected enough (according to Merlin) they jumped on their horses and rode back as fast as they could. After entering the castle they agreed that only if Merlin should wish to would he answer their questions, and only in his chambers.

They five rushed up to Gaius and handed him the beetle ready to save Arthur, again, Merlin thought.

**AN Hope you like it and please review!**

**I believe their will be 15 chapters in total.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	11. Explanations and Saving

**Explanations and Saving**

'Gaius, hurry, please,' Merlin was saying to Gaius. Arthur had little time left even though the knights had ridden through the night. Most of the knights were now in their chambers, except for Elyan who was sat in the prince's room with Gwen. Gaius had been rushing for the past hour trying to make the antidote, but it was a long process.

'Patients Merlin, this can't be hurried,' Gaius said to him. The sun had already risen and if the remedy wasn't given by the end of the day Arthur would die.

Merlin sat down, not eating, not drink and not sleeping. Worry was his only emotion at the moment. Worry for his friend's wellbeing.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius called for the person to enter.

'Merlin, can we have a talk for a moment please.' Merlin nodded, and once Gaius had said he could go, he left the room. 'The other knights want answers Merlin. They have come to me and Gwaine saying they can not sleep, for they are anxious.'

Merlin just walked on, knowing this was going to be a long day.

Opening the door to Lancelot's chambers, Merlin saw the three other knights sat around a table.

'Already on the drink Gwaine?' Merlin smiled, Gwaine returned the smile while the others looked around uneasily. 'Look, I'm still the same person as before, you just know a bit more about me.'

'But Merlin, we've always been taught magic was evil, and then there's you,' Elyan said.

'I've known Merlin longer than all of you and I know he isn't evil. He sacrifices himself for anyone, he's the most selfless person I have ever met,' Merlin blushed a little at the compliment but smiled at Lancelot anyway.

'What have you done for Arthur?' Percival's deep voice asked.

Merlin went on about saving Arthurs life all the time, including every little detail, 'and then,' he finished, 'I knocked the blood out of the cup of life during Morgana's invasion.' Merlin sighed, hoping he'd made his point. 'Is there anything else you want to know?'

'Merlin,' Gwaine said hesitantly, 'I've wanted to ask you this for ages, but what is it like to be a sorcerer in Camelot?'

' Well, it's scary, knowing that if you're not careful you could be killed,' Merlin said, 'and I told a young sorcerer who was wanting respect how it felt – 'it's lonely, to be more powerful than any man you know. To be special and have to pretend you're a fool.' I always thought Arthur would see through my disguise at me being a fool, I'm glad he didn't.'

'Does he know yet?' Elyan asked.

'Yes. The people that know are Gwen, Gaius, Arthur, you four and my mother, and Morgana now,' Merlin said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned round but only Merlin moved to answer it. When Merlin opened it he saw Gwen stood their looking nervous.

'What's up Gwen?' Merlin asked politely.

'Gaius is about to give Arthur the remedy. He asked me to check if you wanted to be there.'

'Thanks Gwen, are you going back there now?' Gwen nodded. 'I'll walk with you then,' Merlin turned round to address the others. 'Well, if you want me to talk about it anymore than it will have to wait. I haven't even been to sleep yet, and I am rather tired.' As if to back up that point Merlin yawned before shutting the door and walking off with Gwen.

'They know,' Merlin said.

'All of them?' Gwen knew what Merlin was on about and wanted to know if her brother also knew.

'Yes, all of them. It was Morgana, and she caught us and chained me up, I had to use magic to escape, and when Morgana turned round she saw that I had used magic, so she didn't keep quiet, of course. Instead she shouted about it.' Merlin sighed, 'I just hope that she doesn't get word to Uther some how.'

The rest of their journey went in silence, and when they arrived at Arthur's room Uther and Gaius were already their waiting for him to wake up.

'I told you he'd be alright, didn't I,' Merlin said smiling like a little boy who had just been given a sweet, and turning to Gwen who just smiled and shook her head slightly.

'Sire, is there anything you need?' Gwen asked Uther.

'No thank you, but you may stay, I know what you mean to him, and he means to you.' Uther said, a small smile playing at his lips.

'Thank you sire,' Gwen replied while Merlin looked at her questioningly. Gwen just shrugged her shoulders.

-XOX-

'Ah Arthur, I'm glad to see you are better,' Uther said to his son as he walked into the throne room.

'Thank you father and thank you for letting my knights go with Merlin,' Arthur replied before sitting next to his father at the table for lunch, 'no doubt he would have got killed if he was alone.' Uther smiled, knowing that the pair of them are such good friends.

'Arthur, you may have heard I hardly left your side while you were ill. Sir Leon had to act as steward, but I am glad that I stayed by you, for it got me to see what your relationship is really like with the servant Guinevere.' Arthur looked up fearing what he would say. 'I give you my blessing, son.' Arthur couldn't hide his smile. He was allowed to marry Gwen.

'Thank you father, I promise you will not regret it.'

'I'm sure I won't,' Uther replied. 'Now, something more to court than feelings,' he carried on, and Arthur once again looked up. 'I fear that I am no longer fit to rule,' Arthur stared, not eating or drinking, surprised that he knew what was coming.

'I don't believe that I am ready farther,' Arthur said.

'And that is the reason I know you are Arthur. You will make a fine king with a wife who cares for you and some friends that are loyal to you. I believe it is time for you to take over Arthur,' Uther replied, and Arthur looked down at his plate no knowing what to say.

'Thank you father,' Arthur said again, and Uther smiled at him. They continued eating before Arthur headed to his chambers where a well rested Merlin, who had been given time off to sleep, was waiting for his master to tell him everything.

It was his future; Arthur thought; and he was getting into now.

**AN I was going to post this tomorrow, but then I realised it is a month since I started this, so I thought I would update as a massive thank you. I got 10 469 hits so far, in one month. Thank you all so much :)**

**As always, please review my amazing readers, and have a cookie.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	12. The Sword in the Stone Part 2

**AN, a bit of a change around in order as this was going to be the 14****th**** chapter, but I decided it may fit better here. Sorry if it has taken to long, I have had way to much school work to be getting on with and I'm busy in the evenings almost everyday anyway.**

**Olivia: I am glad someone noticed xD That was actually on purpose considering I had a Narnia mood for a couple of days and it er, slipped into my writing xD.**

**Please Review, I only got one for the previous chapter :(**

**The Sword in the Stone: Part 2**

They had been travelling all day to see this sword. Arthur didn't see the point of travelling to see a sword stuck in a stone. According to his father the sword was magical, so why would he want it? To keep it in the vaults Arthur supposed.

'Merlin, what is it with you and this sword, you can't even take your eyes off it,' Arthur said as they rode past it.

'It's nothing sire,' Merlin replied, casting a small glance at Gwaine and Lancelot, who were in the small group of knights riding with them.

Arthur gave up and turned around to talk to his father about something. Meanwhile, Merlin turned to Gwen, who was riding with them to help the king.

'How often did you go on trips like these with Morgana? The only one I can remember was when you and Morgana went off to Morgana's fathers grave but got kidnapped.' Merlin said, smiling at Arthur's reaction at the time.

'Not often. There were times when we rode out to neighbouring countries that we were at peace with, but there was nothing really like this,' Gwen replied. 'Anyway, Arthur has a good point; why are you so interested in the sword? It's not like you haven't seen one before, even if you can't wield one!'

'Hey! You know I don't need to be able to wield a sword to defend myself, and I'll tell you why when we are settled, but you must say nothing to anyone else about it,' Gwen nodded as they rode down a slight slope towards the camps that had been set up.

When the knights of Camelot arrived they looked over to the stone to see someone fall backwards, his hand having slipped of the handle from them being so sweaty from pulling with all his might. The knights, Prince's and King's around all laughed at the foolishness of it.

After Uther had glanced over to the sword he went into his tent. Gwen followed, but returned a moment later when Uther said he had no need for her at that moment.

'So, are you going to tell me what it is with that sword?' She asked Merlin.

'I put that sword in the stone,' Merlin whispered to her, 'and the magic I used, well, lets just say, only one person can get that sword out, and he wont even have to try hard.'

'And I'm guessing that person is a Camelot knight,' Gwen persisted.

'I guess he is, yes,' Merlin replied.

'Merlin!' Arthur's voice rang out before Gwen could reply.

'Yes sire?' Merlin replied heading into the tent which Arthur was in while Gwen walked off to talk to Lancelot and Gwaine.

'My father has told me of his plan. We shall try at night when there are fewer people watching, and if one of us succeeded we would return it to the stone and then show again the next day,' Merlin nodded, laughing inside at Arthurs plan. 'We have about twelve hours to relax before all the nights of Camelot are going to be stood out there.' Arthur walked out of the tent leaving Merlin in there to set up. Before he did though, he peaked out of the door to where Arthur was walking to and saw him take Gwen in his arms. Merlin smiled.

Turning back to his work, Arthur set about preparing the beds for the knights too sleep on.

-XOX-

Merlin looked up to the stars. The Camelot knights were about to try and pull the sword out, and Arthur was still adamant that he wouldn't be able to.

'It's Vitend,' Merlin heard Arthur whisper. Merlin looked up and saw, stood next to the stone, a young lady with short brown hair and grey eyes looked upon them. She turned her head towards Merlin for a moment, and Merlin nodded respectfully to her, before she turned her gaze back to the surrounding knights.

'Welcome, knights of Camelot. I am here to explain about this sword. There is only one who can pull the sword from the stone, and he will do it without breaking a sweat. The sword is a signal, it shows to all that the person to pull it from the stone is to be the rightful ruler of all of Albion in the time that is to come,' Vitend fell silent as knights moved forward to try and remove the sword. Sir Leon went first, but by the time he was puffing and panting, he had given up.

Each knight went up to the stone and failed to pull it out while Arthur sat next to Merlin on the floor. When Gwen walked over however, Merlin left.

'Sire,' Gwen started, sitting down next to Arthur, 'Why do you not try?'

'You heard what the seer said Guinevere, the person to pull it out will be the ruler of Albion. I am not going to be that person.'

'I would have thought the once and future king would be exactly the right person,' Gwen said and Arthur looked around with wide eyes full of disbelief, 'Merlin told me,' Gwen carried on. 'He told me that you, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gaius, Elyan and Percival know.'

'Well, he missed out on telling me that you, Elyan and Percival know then, but no. I may be the once and future king, but that doesn't mean I am the one to rule over all of Albion,' Arthurs voice made Gwen loose hope. She had worked out it would be Arthur who had to pull the sword out after Merlin had said it was a knight of Camelot.

'Please Arthur, try, for me,' Gwen pleaded.

Arthur turned and held onto Gwen, breathing in her sent. 'I will try when they have finished; for you,' He breathed before he kissed her gentle.

-XOX-

All the knights had tried, and some had even gone to sleep in the grass, waiting, however, Uther, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon were still awake, and they watched as Arthur walked nervously over to the stone and grasped the hilt of the sword.

Slowly he tugged at the hilt, when it didn't move he applied slightly more pressure. Suddenly he fell backwards, but there was no laughing among the surrounding knights, for in his hands was a blade more magnificent then any man had seen, save one, and Uther planned to confront Merlin as soon as Arthur was out of the way.

'Congratulations Arthur Pendragon,' Vitend said, breaking Uther away from his thoughts. 'You are the Once and Future king destined to rule over all of Albion and bring peace to the land,' the suddenly, Vitend disappeared.

Arthur shrugged and placed the sword back into the stone before walking off to bed, so Uther took his chance now to talk to Merlin.

'How did that sword get there? That was in my collection, how did it get there?' Uther sounded angry and Merlin wished more than anything that Arthur would hear and come out, but he had no such luck.

'Sorry sire, but I did tell you, that blade was only for Arthur,' Merlin said, not daring to look Uther in the eye.

'And did you know about this, about what this blade meant?'

'Yes sire, I did,' Merlin said. 'It was forged in the Great Dragons breath before he was set free. It was then cast into the lake of Avalon,' at the mention of the lake a pained expression came over Merlin, but he continued, 'and then it was needed to destroy the knights who's blood was in the cup of life,' now it was Uther's chance to have the pained expression, however Uther still saw it flicker across Merlin's face, 'before it was pushed into this stone ready for the Once and Future king to claim it.'

'You seem to know a lot about it,' Uther pressed.

'Indeed I do sire, it was me that created the sword, well, I took it to the dragon anyway,' Merlin said, knowing Arthur would say it at his coronation anyway.

'And was it you that freed the dragon?' Uther asked.

'I think sire, that if it was me, Arthur would know by now, don't you?' Uther gave up and nodded before heading to bed himself.

-XOX-

'I heard it was pulled out during the night.'

'Then why is it still in there?'

'Apparently the person who pulled it out didn't want it so put it back in.'

Whispers were heard through out the early hours of the next morning, but what happened was getting wilder and wilder. Someone said they heard that a bear had knocked it lose and one of the knights had to push it back in. Of course, this all changed when Arthur stepped up to the stone, and once again he grasped the hilt, this time applying enough of a pull to get the sword out but not fall over.

Immediately everyone fell silent until the soft thump of a gauntlet hit the floor. Arthur automatically picked it up.

'I, Arthur Pendragon, accept your challenge,' he said confidently. An older, well built man step forward and drew his sword.

'If I win, I get the sword. If you win, you get my life, to do with as you will,' the man said.

Arthur nodded and prepared himself. Immediately Arthur was thrown backwards by the force of the man, however he came back and parried the next blow before landing one himself. It went backwards and forwards, with Arthur stepping back every few times, however the older man was tiring, Merlin noted, where as Arthur could keep going for another few hours.

Still, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when the older man had fallen to the floor and had had to surrender with Arthur's blade at his neck.

The man nodded to Arthur before turning to go into his own tent. Arthur looked around as if to say 'anyone else want to try?' but when there was no reply he also walked into his tent to prepare for the journey home.

'Merlin must have known about that,' Arthur thought to himself as he sat on his horse riding slowly back to Camelot.

**AN As I said at the top, sorry for the lateness, school has been busy for these two weeks.**

**Please review!**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	13. Kings

**Kings**

'Welcome King Odin,' Uther grasped Odin's arm as a friendly gesture. Since Myror had been sent to kill Arthur well over a year ago the two kingdoms were at peace together. The two talked a bit before the sounds of hooves were once again heard through the kingdoms.

'Uther,' Olaf stated smiling. 'Better reception than last time I see,' the pair smiled, and Uther saw Arthur move away, deciding to show Odin to his rooms rather than hear Lady Vivian go on about him being their and how she loved him.

'King Olaf, welcome again to Camelot. I hope your visit does not include the same experiences as the previous time you were here,' both kings held silent laughter between them.

-XOX-

'I'm sure you will be comfortable here,' Arthur was saying to Odin as Merlin entered the room, having just shown King Olaf to his room. 'Ah, this is my servant, Merlin. Feel free to call him if you need anything, but don't be surprised if he is late. He's not particularly fast at anything,' Merlin glared at Arthur, as Arthur hid his laughter behind his princely face, however Merlin could see the sparkle in his eyes.

Arthur walked out leaving Merlin in the room, but before Arthur got to the end of the corridor Merlin called out to him. 'Arthur, you may want to go and check on Gwen, she's been left with Lady Vivian for the past hour,' Arthur nodded and walked off.

-XOX-

As Arthur neared the chambers when Vivian was being kept he stopped for a moment, to cowardly to go there and confront the woman who was charmed to love him, and the woman who truly loved him.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He smiled when Gwen opened it, and embraced her openly, planting a kiss on her forehead. Vivian didn't seem to notice it was Arthur till he stepped away from the door.

'Arthur!' she squealed. Immediately Arthur backed up, not wanting her any nearer, but he needn't have, for as she stumbled towards him her eyes came upon his hand, and that of a coloured hand entwined with it. She stopped instantly and the look in her eyes would have made Arthur feel so sorry for her, were it not that he had wanted that to happen. Eventually she stormed out of the room not looking at all happy. Arthur smiled slightly before kissing Gwen on the lips and going to find Merlin. The last two of the five kings and Lords were due here soon.

-XOX-

'Lord Bayard, welcome,' Arthur heard his father saying as he headed out of the large doors and into the courtyard. Uther and Bayard grasped arms until Arthur came down. The two nodded at each other before he was lead away by a servant towards his own chambers.

Lord Godwyn was the last to arrive, but it was too a warm welcome. With him was Princess Elena. She smiled politely at Arthur, but neither of them shared any words. Lord Godwyn turned and nodded to Arthur before he and Princess Elena followed Merlin up the steps towards their rooms.

-XOX-

Merlin walked to his chambers thoroughly worn out. He'd had to tend to Lord Godwyn, King Olaf and Arthur today, and although he was used to two peoples work, three was going a bit too far.

He walked into his room saying a quick 'good night' to Gaius before lying on his bed, and with out even changing his clothes he fell asleep.

-XOX-

Merlin woke with a start not long before daylight. He'd felt a known presence, but couldn't picture who it was.

'_Emrys, I know you are here, where are you?_' the sound of a boys breaking voice broke into his mind. Merlin didn't know what to do.

'_What are you doing here, Mordred?_' Merlin asked.

'_That is my business. Come outside and I will not harm you._'

Merlin thought about what would be wanted before actually going. Finally he decided he would go, but not alone.

Opening the doors to his masters' chambers Merlin sighed. It still wasn't quite light, but Merlin new that Arthur would be pleased once he had explained. Beforehand however, well, Merlin wished it wasn't he who had to do this.

-XOX-

Stepping out into the half light Merlin heard Arthur sigh a little. Really Merlin would have rather had Gwaine or Lancelot there, but he had seen both of them return to their chambers last night very drunk, and decided their hangovers would be bad enough later, so he didn't wake them. Arthur however had had any alcohol taken away from him yesterday so that he was sober for his coronation.

'Mordred, where are you?' Merlin called as Arthur slipped into the shadows.

'I'm here Emrys.' Out of the dark corner came a figure who Merlin only semi recognised. Mordred had grown in the past few years, he was obviously now a young teen, and his voice had a rough edge to it. He smiled at Merlin before continuing. 'It will happen soon. I was told to give you a warning, and I am now. It will happen soon.'

Mordred disappeared and Merlin looked over at Arthur. 'Sorry, I just wanted to be safe. You go back to bed or something. I'll come and wake you up in a few hours.'

-XOX-

The sun had fully risen now and Merlin was sat in his room reading a not very legal book when Gaius called through that breakfast was ready. Merlin hurried into the main room, picked up the sandwich and hurried out down to the kitchens. It was Arthur's food first, then he hurried to King Olaf while Arthur was eating, then he hurried to Lord Godwyn, who then dismissed him, saying that his servants would take care of him from now on, they just needed to know where everything was.

Merlin smiled and headed back towards Arthurs chambers having already requested leave from King Olaf to get his master ready.

-XOX-

Merlin smiled as he saw Arthur sat on his bed staring off into the distance. He walked around the room and got the clothes out for Arthur before standing in front of him.

'Hello,' Merlin said to him, looking him in the eye. Arthur jolted out of his daze and stood, glaring at Merlin who had a smug smirk on his face.

'What is so funny Merlin?' Arthur asked after getting frustrated at Merlins smirk.

'Well sire, you know you say you don't get nervous, I think it is clear now that you do. You've been acting weird all morning.'

'Maybe that is because my idiotic manservant woke me up at some stupid time.'

Merlin glared at the bed before replying. 'If I'm such an idiot, how come the bed is made and I haven't even moved.'

Arthur just sighed. 'Merlin, I need a favour. Put this under the crown cushion. I'll get it from you after the ceremony.

-XOX-

Arthur stood outside the doors to the great hall watching everyone pass him. Many people bowed to him, Gwen kissed his cheek; and Merlin, well he called him a Dollopheaded Clotpole, which Arthur just shrugged off.

Finally at five hours past sunrise, the horns blew and the giant doors opened and Arthur slowly walked through.

He took a deep breath and focused solely on what was in front of him.

'People of Camelot,' Uther spoke, as was custom, as Arthur got half way through the hall. 'It is time that a new king ascended the thrown, as many of you know, I have not been myself lately and I understand the need for Camelot's next king to be crowned.' Uther smiled as Arthur knelt down in front of him.

'Do you swear to govern the peoples of Camelot and to bring peace and prosperity?'

'I do sire.' Uther placed a metal rod in front of Arthur before Arthur continued, placing his hands on the rod. 'I, Arthur Pendragon, pledge myself to the people of Camelot, knowing I am as much their subject as they are mine. I promise to lead the peoples of Camelot whether it is into war or peace. I vow to be the best king I can be, for myself, for my kingdom, and for my future wife.' Arthur stopped talking and Uther beckoned Merlin forward. In Merlins arms was a cushion on which held the new crown for a new king. It was crafted of gold with a few bright scarlet jewels on it. The crown fit perfectly the new kings' personality. Some spikes, but smooth, and Arthur felt happy when he saw it. Uther lifted it above Arthurs' head and smiled a genuine smile at him.

'Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you King of Camelot,' the crowed cheered as Arthur stood up and turned to Merlin.

Merlin handed something over to Arthur and Arthur finally turned to face his people. They were all shouting 'long live the king, long live king Arthur', but Arthur silenced it with a flick of his hand.

'Thank you all for coming today, and a special thank you to the few kings and Lords and their people who made the long journey here from their own kingdom. Now, I know many of you, if not all of you, know of whom I wish to be my queen,' Arthur started walking down the isle that had been made. He stopped in front of Guinevere, 'and finally, a few days ago, he gave me permission. So,' Arthur dropped onto one knee, 'Guinevere, will be my wife and my queen forever more?' Arthur looked up, and as he did so he heard a gasp, for the ring he had gotten Gwen had been made so beautifully, as if by magic, but I had not. It was simple, but engraved in it could be seen the words, my beautiful Guinevere, my silver lining.

Gwen took a breath as she beheld the ring, but looking back into her beloveds' eye she knew there was only one answer she could give. 'Yes.' Arthur breathed a sigh of relief before standing and kissing her softly, he felt Gwen smile at the kiss and he too smiled.

**AN I am so sorry for the long wait, life over took for a bit. But I have finished this chapter now :) two chapters left. I don't know what I shall do when I have finished.**

Review reply!

**Inga: The first ever chapter of this was the first part!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	14. A Royal Wedding

**The Royal Wedding**

Two weeks after Arthur had become king found the hall grandly decorated with fresh violet flowers alongside the walls and the fresh smell among the great hall. There were many people stood in the foyer waiting to enter as Gaius came along to shuffle everyone into the hall. Everyone was elaborately dressed in red and gold and velvet and other bright colours resembling Camelot. Slowly everyone filed into the grand hall and went to a seat, except for Gwaine and Gaius.

The kings and Lords, Prince's and Princess's sat in the front row with many knights of Camelot, including Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Cai and Sir Leon. Every knight was dressed in their formal robes which had recently been mended by either there owners (in Lancelot's case) of by their servants.

-XOX-

Meanwhile, in his chambers Merlin was stood with Arthur.

'Are you ready sire,' Merlin asked politely, he had just finished putting on Arthurs armour, which he had polished earlier with a little help, but only for the shine. He was wearing almost exactly what he would wear to go out to war, only it was in perfect condition, almost brand new.

'Of course I am Merlin,' Arthur snapped at Merlin who backed off a bit. 'Sorry,' Merlin actually did a double take as Arthur mumbled those words.

'It's fine Arthur. I fully understand you being nervous,' Merlin smirked as Arthur glared at him, but they both chuckled as Merlin handed Arthur his ceremonial sword.

'Thank you Merlin,' Arthur held out his hand for Merlin to shake before the two of them walked side by side towards the hall, Merlin entering and leaving Arthur behind as they arrived.

Arthur stood waiting for the best part of ten minutes before the trumpets finally blew and he entered the great hall, walking down the isle towards his best friend, a slightly hung over knight and his own court Physician. As he passed many people bowed their heads in politeness, but when Arthur looked ahead, he saw Merlin smirking and holding back a laugh, and he knew that Merlin was going to have a heck of a lot of work to do tomorrow.

-XOX-

Gwen turned as she heard the chamber door open. Elyan peaked in, and seeing Gwen ready, stepped in, however he then took several steps backwards.

'Wow,' he whispered smiling at his sister. 'Gwen, you look amazing.' Gwen smiled at her brother and gave him a gentle hug.

'Thank you.'

'Are you nervous?' Elyan looked down at his sister, still smiling.

'Not in the slightest.'

'Not even one tiny little bit?'

'Oh Elyan, of course I'm nervous! I am about to marry the man of my dreams and become a queen! This is like a moment in my dreams, I'm not sure I believe that it is truly happening.' Elyan smiled at his sisters words.

'Did you need me to pinch you?' he joked, and both of them smiled. 'Just remember, it's just you and Arthur today, no one else.' She smiled at him again and he held out his arm which she took.

Smiling the two siblings made their way towards the great hall, and towards their nobility.

-XOX-

Arthur reached the end of the isle and turned, Merlin giving him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath, looking towards the doors that he had only recently passed through, and would go out of again, but as a different man. The trumpets noise was loud as once again they were blown, and all eyes strayed to the opening doors, and all at once, everyone gasped.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight before him. Elyan was dressed in his clothes as a night, but no ones eyes stayed on him for long.

Gwen was in a pure white dress with a bodice. On the bodice was a single pattern of a dragon breathing out fire. The sleeves of the dress came down to her finger tips and the bottom of the dress scraped along the floor. Around her waist was a satin ribbon, pulling the dress in against her skin. Gwen had pearls around her neck, and in the middle of her chest, resting about five centimetres from her dress was a perfect red and gold Pendragon pendant. On her wrist she wore a silver bracelet. Her hair was in soft waves fitting perfectly onto her shoulders, and just above her forehead was a small crown, not particularly significant, but to show her new roll in the kingdom.

Gwen smiled down the isle to Arthur, Gwaine, Gaius and Merlin, and in reply Arthur smiled, Gaius smiled and Merlin and Gwaine mock bowed their heads.

Arthur stepped down the steps to get to Gwen and take her hands. Elyan smiled at him and nodded before going to the front row and sitting with the rest of the knights and one of the kings, Leodegrance. Arthur and Gwen moved up the stairs with their hands joined, and at the top they turned to face each other. Gwen found herself remembering her brothers words, "Just remember, it's just you and Arthur today, no one else." She smiled, and looked up into Arthur perfect blue eyes, forgetting everyone around her apart from Gaius and Arthur. Finally Gaius spoke.

'My lords, ladies and Gentlemen, people of Camelot, we are gathered here today to witness the union of King Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere by the ancient right of hand fasting. Is it your wish Arthur, to become one with this woman?' Gaius asked.

'It is,' Arthur replied smiling, looking back into Gwen's chocolate brown eyes.

'And is it your wish Guinevere to become one with this man?'

'It is.'

'Do any say nay?' Arthur tore his eyes away from Gwen for a few seconds to give the crowd a look saying 'don't you dare' before looking back. 'Then with this garland I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts, for all eternity.' Gaius then turned to face Arthur, and Arthur could feel all the eyes in the hall on him.

'I Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, do take you, Guinevere, to be my wife. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people and thy ways as I respect myself.' All eyes then turned to Gwen.

'I, Guinevere, do take you, Arthur Pendragon, to be my husband. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people and thy ways as I respect myself.' Finally all eyes went back to Gaius who finished off the ceremony.

'I now pronounce you to be, husband and wife.' Many people cheered and bowed to the new couple as they kissed each other.

-XOX-

The hall was empty and everyone had moved out to head to the dining room, however, everyone had eaten, and now, Arthur and Gwen chose to go back to the hall, with many people following.

The first music on was gentle and Arthur and Gwen swayed in perfect time with each other. The crowd all watched on as they took their first dance as Husband and wife.

Merlin stood their smiling at the couple and thinking. He wondered how long it would be before Arthur thought about him, and let him be free. He wondered how long it would be until he and Kilgharrah could soar through the air, without the chance of being killed. Indeed, no one with magic had been killed recently. No one with magic had attacked recently, but Merlin knew that the young king was waiting for something. He sighed looking once again over the new couple before going to his own chambers. He may have been given the afternoon of, but he was going to be wanted rather early in the morning, he knew it.

However as he was walking out a hand grasped his arm and Merlin gulped thinking it was Arthur, however turning around he saw Gwen in front of him.

'Arthur has gone to talk to my brother and a couple of the other knights, I wondered if you wanted a dance?' she smiled up at him.

'Does Arthur accept this, I mean, I don't want to be flogged or anything,' Merlin joked, holding out his arm, which she accepted.

After that, all thoughts of an early night went away and Merlin found himself walking back to his and Gaius's chambers at least three hours later than he was meant to be.

Inside the chambers Gaius just stood their smirking at him while Merlin smiled back. He knew why the physician was smiling. He had obviously seen Gwen hug Merlin and kiss his cheek, which Arthur hadn't been very happy about, but afterwards one of the maids, who had obviously had to much to drink, had actually come up to Merlin and asked him to spend the night with her saying that she loved him. Merlin quickly denied. About an hour after that Arthur had come round saying goodnight to everyone and to everyone's surprise he hugged Merlin, who was still Arthur servant.

Merlin walked off into his own room for some much needed sleep.

**AN Does Elyan, being Gwen's brother, become a prince because of the Arthur/Gwen marriage? Just something I randomly thought up while writing this chapter… Next chapter will be the last :'( three guesses what happens, it will be up within the next week. Please go to my profile and help me decide which one of my fictions I should write next.**

**Much love to all my reviewers!**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


	15. MAGIC!

**MAGIC!**

2 weeks after the wedding. 

There was a scream outside and Merlin sighed.

So this was what Mordred was warning him about. A magical attack.

Arthur had told Merlin to lie low, only stepping in to save people, and however Merlin didn't like that, it was the king telling him to. The other knights weren't too pleased about it either, and although one of Gwen's wishes had come true, to move everyone into the citadel, the queen was rather annoyed at Arthur for keeping Merlin back.

'Why won't you let Merlin do something?' Gwen asked her husband, slight anger flashing in her eyes as she spoke. 'Arthur, what's wrong?'

'I can't Guinevere. Merlin is my best friend, he's has been with me for so long. I can't lose him as well as,' Arthur cut himself off.

'As well as whom, Arthur?' Merlin asked, ignoring the bit about him being Arthur's best friend. A few days after the wedding Arthur had quietened down, even with insulting Merlin. To begin with Merlin and Gwen thought it had something to do with his duties, but after a week of it they knew it wasn't, but when anyone tried to speak with him he wouldn't tell.

Arthur just shook his head. He couldn't answer. He wouldn't answer. He was the king and he could do as he wished. Even if his friends and family wanted to help. He wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer, could he?

'Arthur please, your pain will be easier to bear if you bear it with us,' Gwen said. There were very few people in the council chambers at the moment. Gaius had left Liam in charge of those who were injured and had stayed with Arthur upon his request. Lord Elyan, as he was known now, was chatting to Sir Leon, and Sir Lancelot was talking to Sir Percival. Only Merlin and Gwen were talking to Arthur, but Gaius was listening in.

Arthur glanced at Gaius looking for help. 'Gwen is right sire; pain is easier to bear when you do not bear it alone. I'm sorry. Had the circumstance's been different I may have said otherwise, but the kingdom needs to know.' Gaius gestured around him, 'your family needs to know.'

Arthur bowed his head. He had wanted it to be kept between him and Gaius, but he had to tell them now.

'Last week, he became ill, I asked Gaius to check on him, but it was nothing that could be cured, unless you can cure a broken heart and soul. Do you remember that day you could hardly find me?' Gwen and Merlin nodded, and by this time the rest of the room was listening. 'I was sat with him. He was week, weaker than he had been for ages, especially more mentally ill than normal, so I stayed with him all night, but once he had fallen asleep, I grew tired and fell asleep myself. By morning, I never said a proper good bye, or told him how much he meant to me. I couldn't tell you all. I feared you would think me weak. He'd taken his last breath while I was there. My father.' Tears flowed down Arthurs bright cheeks, and Gwen sat next to Arthur and rested a comforting arm around his waist. 'I can't let you go out there alone Merlin. I can't let you die too.' Arthur turned to Gwen and buried his head in her shoulder, not because he was ashamed to be crying, but he needed the familiarity and reassurance, and Gwen provided that.

'Sire,' Merlin addressed Arthur formally, 'I understand, but this isn't me. I know I can't do anything against your will, but I hope you will allow me to be myself. I can not let more innocents die.'

'Merlin, I can't let you. You mean too much, and that goes for all of you in this room.' Arthur lifted his head to speak, but it promptly fell back down into Gwen's shoulder once he had spoken.

Gaius drew Merlins attention to him and signalled for him to step outside. Merlin obeyed swiftly, knowing he to had things to ask.

'Merlin, you must understand I did this for Arthur's sake. For the kingdom to hear that Uther had died so soon after Arthur had become king, they would think it purposeful. I know that Arthur would not have done that, but there are some knights and commoners who do not trust monarchy so much now, because of Morgana. Believe me, if I thought he was doing wrong, I would have been the first to tell him.' Gaius said once they had stepped outside.

'But why not tell me or Gwen. He's needed to be comforted Gaius, and all he's had are the demands of knights and commoners about different things. He needed someone to be there for him. I know you were, but even with Liam you have been too busy.' Gaius bowed in acceptance, knowing he should have stuck up against the Prince. 'This could eat him away Gaius.'

'I know, but I could not disobey the new king.' Merlin sighed and walked back in while Gaius walked down to the make shift infirmary.

-XOX-

Arthur sighed as Merlin left the room following Gaius. He cuddled up close to Gwen and let her relax into his arms before the servants door opened.

'Sire, we are struggling too much. A young boy has joined and he has too much power for us. We need Merlin's help,' Gwaine was panting after having ran all the way up.

Arthur just shook his head and leant towards Gwen's ear. 'Help me, what should I do?' he whispered to her. Gwen looked at him before turning to Gwaine.

'Merlin is outside talking to Gaius at the moment. We will get him to help when he comes back in. I'm sure he will be happy to,' when Arthur was about to comment Gwen spoke again. 'He is destined to be the most powerful sorcerer alive Arthur. He will not die today,' she said, _he can not_ she thought.

-XOX-

Everyone looked at Merlin as he entered the great hall. Merlin noted that Gwaine had come into the room, so Merlin went to pour him a quick drink. Handing it to Gwaine, Merlin asked: 'What's going on? Why is Gwaine back up here?'

'They need your help Merlin,' Arthur said finally. 'They can not do this alone, Mordred has turned up. Please, go and help them, but be careful Merlin.'

Merlin nodded to him before following Gwaine Lancelot and Percival down to the battle.

When he got there he took several steps back. He had been out here an hour ago and it had not looked like that. Ruined buildings were everywhere, and Merlin saw many bodies, both familiar Camelot ones, and unfamiliar attacker's ones. It was good to know the Camelot knights could do something.

Merlin stepped over the body of a young lad who was probably going to the infirmary before he was shot down by magic. Merlin sighed.

Why was it that magic users didn't understand? Using magic like this wouldn't help anyone. It was good Arthur knew Merlin had magic, otherwise it would never be allowed again.

As Merlin stepped further into the open people stared, not only Camelot's peoples, but those of the attackers as well, they could feel the power radiating off him in his anger. There was a gasp as a fireball shot out of no where, but there was an even louder gasp as Merlin yelled 'scield' and a shied came up in front of Merlin. It wasn't the use of magic that made people gasp. It was the mouth that it came from. The loyal and trusted servant to the king was a sorcerer. He was committing a crime in front of everyone.

Merlin sighed as Mordred stepped out. 'Where's Morgana? Last I saw of her was two on one of knights, and she couldn't even defeat them with her useless magic.' Mordred sneered at him.

'Morgana is the one who has done all this. She knows who she truly is, unlike you. Protecting a Pendragon! Honestly Emrys, I know that you like him, but he will persecute you.'

'No Mordred your wrong –'

'What makes you so sure?' Mordred smiled again lifting his arm, 'already tried?'

Before Mordred could shout a spell Merlin had blown him backwards. 'In fact, yes I have,' Merlin said darkly before knocking the young teen out. He turned round, and was very displeased to see Morgana standing there, smiling at him.

'Useless magic, really Merlin?' She smiled, and without words fire blew out from her raised hand and headed straight for Merlin.

Merlin saw Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival restrain her before the fire hit him square in the chest. His eyes saw nothing of what happened next.

-XOX-

Arthur rushed towards the sound of battle, having heard someone scream for help, however when he arrived at the bottom of the castle steps he was less than happy at the sight that greeted him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leon rush towards Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Morgana. He saw them pick her up and carry her down to the dungeon; however, the sight which his eyes stayed on was one straight in front of him.

Merlin had a large hole through his chest, and Arthur could see his heart, barely beating, but slightly visible.

He was only vaguely aware of the movement around him, Gwen and Elyan running to Merlin and carefully picking him out of the debris.

The screams of a terrified mother – Hunith - as she saw her son being taken away; lifeless.

The sight of the blood on the ground from friend and foe.

It was all too much for the young king who sprinted down and out of the city, and in about half an hour was by a lake.

He sat there. Thinking and dreaming. Only truly understanding now why Merlin liked this place so much, but the stillness of the water unnerved him, the look of death it gave him, and all Arthur could see were faces. All the faces of the people who he had killed or had seen die, and as he sat by the Lake of Avalon he wept. He just sat and wept, and only when light was starting to show again did the entire world go black.

-XOX-

Unnatural pale eyes squinted open to see a sea of brown hair, the head facing the opposite way. From the stifled sobs Merlin could hear coming from Gwen he guessed something was wrong.

Trying to stretch out his aching limbs Merlin let out a yelp. The pain on his burnt chest was almost unbearable. When she heard the scream, Gwen turned around to face him, and Gaius gave a sigh of relief. Although severely injured, Merlin was alive.

'What happened?' Merlin asked confused as he tried to sit, however was forced to remain lying by Gwen. Once Merlin had relaxed a bit, Gwen looked over to Gaius. 'Is everyone okay?' Merlin enquired.

'Yes Merlin, everyone is fine, thanks to you,' Gaius replied, not making eye contact.

'Where's Arthur?' Gwen took a deep breath when Merlin mentioned Arthurs name, however she was saved by answering as a lot of knights came running into the room.

'My lady,' Sir Cai spoke, 'we can not find him anywhere. Have you had any more thoughts on where he may be?' Gwen turned to stare at the knight, her still tears once again threatening to fall from her bloodshot eyes.

'No, I don't.' Her head fell and the knights made to go outside.

'Wait,' Merlin called to them and they stopped. 'If you're on about Arthur, he may have gone to the lake-' Merlin was about to finish his sentence when a coughing fit overcame him; however certain knights knew where to go.

Realising what Merlin had meant, Gwen also ran out to join the knights, which made Gwaine return just as Liam came back with fresh water for Merlin.

-XOX-

Gwen jumped of the borrowed horse, Gwaine's, and ran to where the man was lying face down in the sand. She quickly turned Arthur over and to her relief, saw that he was breathing.

Gwen walked over to the lake and dabbed her hand into the cool water. Walking back to Arthur she stroked his forehead with her damp hand and his eyes opened slightly. Gwen smiled down at him, and being careful with him, drew him into a hug.

When Gwen drew away she noticed how pale he was and asked the knights for some clean drinking water, which Lancelot provided, before helping him stand and going over to her horse. She let him on it and Lancelot offered his horse, which she gracefully declined before they started heading back to Camelot.

-XOX-

Straight away Arthur was sent to Gaius. He had been more than a day without food, had had very little drink in that time.

Meanwhile Merlin was experimenting with movements, and was trying to stand at the moment. Gwen walked over to help him, and Hunith, who had refused to leave Merlins side since he had been taken in, was also helping. Gwen and Hunith smiled when Merlin finally managed to move without support; however he was going to need a crutch to move for the next few days.

-XOX-

It was nearly a week after the battle, Merlin was still on his crutch, but other than that everyone was well. Arthur had improved and the kingdom had heard of his father's death meaning they had backed off him for a bit.

'Merlin, can you tell Gaius that I need everyone him in the courtyard this afternoon please. The kingdom has heard, but he needs to hear to. You will be on the balcony with me, Gwen and some of the knights,' Arthur told Merlin who was stood in the kings chambers with Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon.

'Yes sire,' Merlin replied. 'I shall go now.' Arthur nodded him out of the room.

-XOX-

'Peoples of Camelot, I thank you for remaining loyal to me in our recent time of need. For those of you who have lost loved ones I am sorry, I too feel your pain. I have not called this meeting for a social call however. I am sure many of you saw my idiotic manservant, Merlin, using magic in our fight against magic users, it was under my command that he did so' a murmur went around the lower crowed. 'From this day forward, I wish to ask any magic users for forgiveness of what my father put you all through, and I would like to remove the ban on magic.'

A cheer went through the town, but Arthur held his hand up for quiet once more. 'I would also like to take away Merlins status as manservant and instead offer him the position of Court Sorcerer. Any who disagree with my view can tell him yourself,' and then Merlin whispered to Merlin, 'and if you disagree then tough, you are getting the job.'

Merlin smiled at the king, and only now it had happened did he believe his prophecy. Finally magic had been allowed, and the Once and Future king was fair and just to all.

Even now, when both the mighty Emrys and the great King Arthur are dead, we still speak of them in legends. The most amazing king England, or Albion, ever had.

**AN – for those of you doing GCSE stuff, I hope you analyse some of this like I did when I was writing it xD honestly, my English teacher has got me into analysing to many poems, and now I do it with stories :/**

**This chapter has a really dark start to it, lol. It wasn't meant to.**

**For your information, Liam is not my character, he is Alaia Skyhawk from 'Whom History won't Remember' and 'A Question of Motives' (first shown in 'Sick Leave')**

**As I wrote this chapter I had tears in my eyes. It is the end :'( The longest fic I have ever written, and for the best fandom :) I'm going to miss it so much.**

**So, I hope you all liked the story and have enjoyed the last chapter. Please show your appreciation for it by reviewing. Thank you to the 5 reviewers of the last chapter.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


End file.
